


It's not love until someone says it is

by grumkinsorsnarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Deamus, First Kiss, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Yule Ball, basically just everything deamus, dean is an uneasy sweetheart, first everything really (ye it's coming), need i say more, one hundred percent centered around dean/seamus/deamus, seamus is a ballsy cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkinsorsnarks/pseuds/grumkinsorsnarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>falling in love with one's best friend couldn't be easier </p><p>at first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A question unasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do you do when you're too scared to ask your best friend to go to the yule ball with you? lash out at them and then cry yourself to sleep apparently

Dean’s palms were sweaty and his heart was thudding violently against his ribs. He tried with all his might to concentrate fully on the potions essay he was working on; but trying to remember what ashwinder eggs were and what their uses were was much less interesting than watching Seamus and Lavender in the corner. The common room was deserted, with only their whisperings and the crackle of the fireplace filling the room. Dean gulped, once again glancing at them. Lavender was twisting a strand of her long hair around her finger, batting her eyelashes at Seamus, who looked to be in his right element. Lavender blushed and giggled at something Seamus said and Dean cursed under his breathe for sitting too far away to hear. Seamus was clearly enjoying the attention he was getting. When Lavender finally left for the girls’ dormitory; with a slight skip in her steps, Seamus made his way towards Dean. He flopped down on the arm chair opposite Dean and threw his legs up on the table, with his hands behind his neck and looking utterly content with himself. Dean steadied his breath and asked, as casually as he possibly could.

“Have you asked someone to the yule ball yet?” He didn’t dare look up at Seamus. Instead he fixed his eyes on the piece of parchment in front of him and tried to look as though he was concentrating really hard on it. He held his breath for the answer; his mind racing. What if?

“Yeah well I’m going with Lavender.” Dean dropped his quill, splattering ink all over the parchment. He could feel his heart sinking, waves of disappointment crashing over him.

“You what?” As hard as he tried to conceal it, Dean’s voice was quivering with anger. It was as if realization had just hit him. He’d known it from the very start. Yet he’d hoped. There had been a tiny part of him, buried deep inside, that insisted that it wasn’t impossible. Why couldn’t he go with Seamus? But now, the mere fact that he’d had the desire to go with Seamus disgusted Dean more than he could imagine. Of course they couldn’t go together. How could he have been so stupid?

“What’s gotten into you?” Seamus asked, completely baffled at Dean’s tone of voice.

“I just thought-” Dean started but his voice drifted off as the words caught in his throat. I just thought nothing.

“Thought what?”

“I don’t have anyone to go with.” He mumbled instead, sinking lower into his chair.

“Well that’s your fault, innit?” Seamus laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Y’could’ve said yes to any one of those girls who’ve been prancing after you.” He continued at the questioning look from Dean. “Exactly how many girls’ve asked you to go with them to the ball, again?”

“I don’t keep count if that’s what you think.” Dean muttered. “Those girls don’t even know me, I don’t get why they’d even want to go with me.” 

“No you don’t get it do you.” Seamus was standing up now, his eyes suddenly flashing dangerously but his voice strangely soft. “You don’t see why they’d want to go with you. You don’t see yourself the way girls do.” The way I do. Seamus wanted to say. Every particle in his body yearned to say those words, but he knew he couldn’t. Dean was his friend and Seamus refused to see him in any other way. Dean was his best friend and Seamus was determined not to be the one to ruin their friendship with ill fitted words, with feelings he knew would never be answered. Yet sometimes Seamus seemed unable to not take a few seconds to just appreciate his friend. To just look at the way his warm eyes glowed in his bright face. The way his lips curled when he was concentrating. The way he scratched the back of his neck when he was stressed. Seamus shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts and turned, heading towards the dormitory.

“Ron has a sister.” Dean stated in a monotonic tone. Seamus turned at the spot; his eyes finding Dean’s. For the briefest of moments, Seamus thought he could see the plea in Dean’s eyes; a desperate attempt to keep Seamus there, to ask him what he really wanted to ask; what they both wanted but were to afraid to even hope for. But it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared and Dean turned to look at the last streaks of light from the fireplace, casting long arms after Seamus.

“Ginny’s going with Neville.” Seamus muttered before racing up the steps and throwing himself on his bed, out of breath and with his mind whirring with thoughts.


	2. The sweetest taste of butterbeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fallen out two weeks prior to the yule ball, things couldn't be more strained between Dean and Seamus. Thankfully things have a way of working themselves out in the best of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know this has taken me a ridiculous amount of time to post, and for that i apologize, but this chapter was so much fun writing and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> oh and i apologize in advance for the crappy slang, i ain't a brit okay, so be nice and just roll with it

They hadn't spoken since their argument a fortnight ago. It was killing them both. They had never gone this long without talking to each other, having their interactions limited to stiff greetings and awkward nods whenever they simply couldn't dodge each other. It was wearing down on Dean, who couldn't be happier to get this Yule ball over with. Somehow he'd convinced himself that this distance between them would magically disappear once the reason for their argument was out of the way. Thankfully he'd be going with Sylvie, a third year Slytherin who'd stated her lack of interest in romance early on. They’d grown to become close friends, and Dean enjoyed spending time with her as she babbled about art, mostly. Dean had been hard at work to find someone to go with that wouldn't take it as a potential for romance and he considered himself lucky that Sylvie had agreed to go with him. 

Her tight curls framed her face like a black halo, flowers in ivory white embedded in her hair. She'd picked a deep blue dress, sleek and elegant that wrapped around her body beautifully. Dean couldn't help but smile at her as she waved at him. 

"You ready?" He smiled, offering his arm, when she'd finally made it down stairs. People were already bustling to get through to the main hall. Sylvie nodded. 

"Why, don't you look handsome?" Sylvie laughed, hooking her arm with his. "Who're you tryna impress?" 

"No one." Dean returned. It sounded colder and harsher than he’d intended, and he instantly regretted it in fear of her taking it as an offense. 

"Stop lying, I know you better than you think I do. You're like an open book. So easy to read it's ridiculous." Sylvie giggled at her own words, smoothing the tiny creases in her dress. "Endearing even." She added absentmindedly. 

"Enough, please. I just want to get this over with." Dean sighed, leading them towards the double doors. 

"Aren't you the most optimistic of cavaliers?" Sylvie laughed as she patted his arm comfortingly. "Just try to enjoy yourself. Please." Dean took a deep breath, straightening himself as they entered the hall. 

"Fine." He smiled. "If only to not be deemed the worst cavalier of the night."

~

He _was_ actually enjoying himself, much to his surprise. Sylvie had gone on and on about how horrid the decorations were, which he was forced to agree with. Less is more was certainly nothing that the decorators had ever heard about. Unfortunately. They were sitting at a round table in one of the corners with Neville and Ginny, waiting for the champions of the tournament to make their appearance and start the dance, when he spotted them. Lavender was beaming at his side, smiling and waving as if attending a beauty pageant. Seamus looked miserable. Dean couldn't possibly hide the smile spreading on his face, desperately hiding behind his mug of butterbeer so as to conceal his grin from the others. Although feeling slightly guilty about it, Dean couldn't help but feel satisfied at the fact that he was obviously having a much more pleasant evening than Seamus. His eyes followed the couple as they made their way towards the long table that spanned the length of the hall. The food and drinks were abundant. Dean knew Seamus would be loving it, his night would probably be spent tasting everything offered. Finally Seamus smiled, as he grabbed himself a candied apple. Lavender was not pleased. 

"Seamus, really?" Lavender frowned at him. "The most inelegant piece of candy on this goddamned table and that’s what you pick." 

"Can you please stop complaining about _everything_ I do?" Seamus snapped. "I like candied apples so I'm gonna eat a candied apple, innit?" Lavender scowled at him, her lips curling in annoyance as she watched him try to take a bite of it. Candied apples were not something to easily bite into, especially if a level of elegance was to be maintained. She rolled her eyes before setting catching the gaze of a Durmstrang boy who was watching her as he took a swig out of a pocket flask. Seamus noticed her blushing as she peered at the boy through her lashes. It was Seamus turn to roll his eyes. Suddenly his eyes caught onto a familiar figure. _Dean_. He was wearing a perfectly tailored tuxedo, the dark midnight blue color looking utterly ravishing in contrast to his gleaming eyes. He could literally light up a room with that smile, as he laughed at something Sylvie had just said. Seamus couldn't wait to go over to them. He tore his eyes away to look at Lavender who was mouthing something at the Durmstrang boy. 

"Look, y'can go with him if you want. It's fine." He said, giving Lavender a genuine smile. 

"Are you sure?" Lavender tried. "You won't be mad." 

"Not one bit." Seamus laughed as he looked the Durmstrang boy up and down. "At least _he's_ elegant. You won't get that with me y’know." Lavender laughed, giving him a hug. 

"Will you be fine?" She smiled up at him, still hesitating. "Alone?" She added. 

"I won't be alone." Seamus grinned, his eyes finding Dean's. _How long had he been watching?_ Seamus shook the thought out of his mind, giving Lavender a reassuring pat on the arm before striding over to Dean's table. 

~ 

Dean started sweating. Bad. He didn't know whether to act normal, or whether to keep their ridiculous charade up. But his anxiety seemed to melt away as Seamus grabbed a chair and pulled close to him. 

"Oh my god don't ever let me do such stupid things ever again." Seamus sighed, smiling weekly as he ran a hand through his hair. He was wearing a green velvet blazer over a plain white shirt. As casual as they come. Dean smiled, an unexpected laugh erupting from his lips. 

"Didn't enjoy the company did you?" He chuckled. 

"Nah. She complained about everything, mate. Even down to my candied apple." 

"No!" Dean exclaimed, feigning shock. "What a crime." Seamus rolled his eyes, playfully nudging at Dean's side. 

"The candied apple that I left at the table and then forgot about, mind you. What a waste." _The candied apple that I forgot as soon as I saw your stupid face_ , Seamus thought fleetingly. He would not allow himself those thoughts, seeing as they were utterly ridiculous. Dean laughed again. The sound of it shifted Seamus’s focus back on Dean who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was staring. Until Ginny shushed them, gesturing towards the entrance. 

"The tournament champions are coming in!" She whispered, as the chatter in the hall died down. All eyes were on the couples now walking through the door. In all fairness, they looked stunning. 

"Hermione with Krum?" Neville murmured, obviously surprised. 

"She's so beautiful!" Ginny breathed, clasping her hands and practically beaming. "Just look at her! Breath taking!" Seamus and Dean nodded their agreement. She was truly looking amazing. And so was Krum for that matter. Dean's eyes seemed to linger on him longer. He had a sternness to him while maintaining a surprising grace. Krum was _handsome_. Dean gulped, too focused on Krum and Hermione to notice Seamus who was utterly floored by Cedric and Cho. Seamus had never even noticed Cedric before, Cedric just wasn't his type, but even he couldn't deny that the tall, blonde boy looked _good_ , to put it lightly. Seamus couldn't decide whether he thought Cho looked better, or Cedric.

"Stop gaping you guys." Ginny chuckled. "We all know neither Fleur, Cho nor Hermione would ever get together with you." She added absentmindedly. Dean knew she was teasing but still, her comment made him squirm. He was sure as hell not gaping at the girls. At least not _only_ at the girls. 

"Do shut up Ginevra." Seamus teased. "You shouldn't even be here. Being a third grader and all." 

"Hey." Sylvie said, feigning offense. "She's not the only third grader around!" 

"You don't count." Seamus mused. "You're like an honorary fourth grader. Bloody hell, you're more mature than me!" Sylvie couldn't help but laugh. 

"I’d rather stick with my third graders." Sylvie smiled. 

"Oh my god. Harry cannot dance to save his life." Ginny said, stifling her laugh in her hands. 

"Why does he keep changing his grip on Patil?" Sylvie added, her head tilting as she watched in confusion. 

"They look so awkward." Neville groaned, pity clear in his voice. "I told Harry _not_ to panic." 

"Well he sure is panicking." Ginny laughed. More and more people were now taking to the dance floor, making Ginny tug at Neville's sleeve. "What do you say we show them how it's done?" Neville smiled, offering his hand as he stood up. Ginny happily took it, her eyes gleaming as they made towards the dance floor. 

"Dean." Sylvie said, bumping her elbow at his side. 

"Mm?" 

"We have got to dance." 

"We don't _have_ to do anything." Dean laughed, his voice tinged with amusement. Sylvie rolled her eyes, smiling. 

"Okay. I _want_ to dance." Dean hesitated, glancing at Seamus. Seamus could feel his stomach twisting.

"Go ahead!" Seamus managed to choke out, faking a smile. The muscles in his face felt like they were made of lead. Who would've thought _smiling_ could be so straining. "Knock your socks off!" He added. Dean's brows furrowed and Seamus instantly regretted saying that. _Knock your socks off? Really?_ Dean stood up then, taking Sylvie's hand and leading her away. Seamus tried not to stare. His eyes followed them cautiously as they moved across the dance floor. Dean could _dance_. Seamus had never known that. It was an irrational and ridiculous, utterly impossible, fantasy but he found himself wishing _he_ was dancing with Dean and not Sylvie. Of course the key word here being impossible. Dean would never want that, Seamus was sure. Not when half of school would jump at the chance to be with him. Dean would never pick Seamus when he could have _anyone_. A girl tapped on his shoulder then, shattering his train of thoughts. 

"Care to dance?" It was a Beauxbatons girl, he recognized. He shook his head, trying to give her a sincere smile. 

"I really am fla-" he started but she put her hand up, interrupting him. 

"No need to explain." She smiled, and with a gracious nod she scurried away. Seamus watched her disappear in the sea of people. _When did it get so crowded?_

"Gods have mercy." Dean panted as he threw his suit over his chair. "I should _not_ be this hot after only _one_ dance." A bead of sweat trickled down his neck. 

"Where's your date?" Seamus asked, taking a swig of Dean's butterbeer. 

"Who?" Dean seemed truly confused before he caught on. "Oh, Sylvie? She saw this Beauxbatons girl who was wearing a corset with 'intricate patterns' and she said she had to go ask if it was from the Renaissance or something." 

" _Intricate patterns?_ " Seamus mocked, perching an eyebrow. 

"Her words, not mine, mate." Dean chuckled. 

"What d'you say 'bout getting some fresh air?" Seamus tried, suddenly desperate for some peace and quiet. Dean nodded, gesturing for Seamus to lead the way. 

~

The air outside was cold and sharp, clinging to their faces relentlessly. The light from the hall found its way through the high windows, leaving the grounds in a muted glow. Seamus's cheeks and nose had already turned a deep shade of pink from the cold. Dean laughed, his breath mingling in the icy air. 

"Cold are you?" Dean teased, rubbing his own hands together. 

"Can you teach me to dance?" Seamus blurted out. He had no clue where his courage had come from, and his own words caught him off guard. As if he didn't think he'd actually voice them. Dean's eyebrows shot up in blatant surprise. He opened his mouth, as if to answer, but only white hot mist came out, dwindling in the air. Seamus squirmed, his eyes looking everywhere but at Dean. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just figured I co-" 

"Sure." Dean interrupted him. Seamus gulped as Dean stepped closer. They were standing so close that Seamus could feel the heat radiating off of Dean's body. Slowly Dean raised his hand, placing it on Seamus's waist. He pulled Seamus closer, their chests bumping together. Seamus could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he prayed that Dean wouldn't notice. "Hand on my shoulder." Dean murmured. 

"What?" Seamus slurred, his mind completely clouded by the closeness to Dean. 

"Put your hand on my shoulder." Dean chuckled lightly. His breath was warm, smelling of butterbeer. Seamus nodded, doing as told. "Other hand in mine." Dean said as he offered his other hand. Seamus's throat felt clogged so instead of replying he just nodded sheepishly as he grabbed onto Dean's hand. Dean's grip on his waist tightened. He moved carefully, not really following the muffled sound of the music, still audible from the great hall. Seamus followed his lead, staring at their feet in fear of trampling Dean. 

"Relax." Dean murmured and even though Seamus didn't look up to see it, he knew Dean was smiling. "Don't worry about treading on my feet, just follow the rhythm." 

"What rhythm, you're not even following the music!" Seamus snapped, having Dean so close to him almost becoming torturous. 

"Okay then just follow _my_ rhythm." Dean said patiently. They moved smoothly, in tiny circles. Seamus wasn't cold anymore. Far from it. He felt as though his limbs were on fire. When he breathed, the smell of Dean filled his nose. It was sweet and warm, he smelled safe. Seamus could feel Dean's chest nudging his every time they breathed and still he wanted to be closer. He wanted to feel the rhythm of Dean's heart beat against his own, he needed to be closer. Seamus could hear the relentless pounding of his heart in his ears, his breathing quickening with every moment longer he had to endure being so close to Dean but not quite close enough. 

Dean couldn't say when it happened but suddenly he wasn't the one leading but instead the one following. Seamus grip on his shoulder had tightened slightly and Dean could hear Seamus's breathing coming fast. It sent his heart into a frenzy. Seamus's fingers laced with his, his body impossibly close. Dean didn't know whether he wanted to push him off or pull him closer, so he did neither, letting Seamus take the wheel. Seamus shifted then, pushing Dean up against the wall of the castle. His back slammed into the hard stone, his head banging against it. 

"Shit." Dean cursed as he dropped Seamus hand to rub at the back of his head. He could feel his head throbbing where'd he'd slammed into the wall. 

"S-sorry." Seamus panted, his hand sliding down from Dean's shoulder to rest at his waist. "Are you okay?" His eyes were full of concern as he eyed him. "Here lemme see." 

"I'm fine." Dean chuckled. "It's fine." He dropped his hand, painfully aware that he was still pinned against the wall, and too conscious about the fact that they both had one hand on the others waist. Dean didn't realize what Seamus was doing at first. 

Seamus gulped, his whole body screaming at him to go for it. And so he did. As Seamus ran his tongue across his lips Dean couldn't help but to stare. Their breaths mingled as Seamus inched closer, his eyes half lidded. He stopped inches away from Dean's face, waiting, hoping against all hope. Dean swallowed hard, his grip on Seamus's waist growing impossibly tight before he closed the space between them. It was soft. A stark contrast to the raging explosion in their bodies. It was a rush of heat, engulfing them whole. Seamus pulled back, seemingly baffled at the kiss. Their eyes met and they simply watched each other as they both tried to catch their breaths, to no avail. Seamus pushed Dean up against the wall, his lips crashing on Dean's, the rush and urgency prevalent this time. Dean groaned, the cold from the stony wall was seeping into his back but he couldn't care less, as he responded with the same urgency, his hands grabbing at Seamus's shirt to pull him up, closer. In turn, Seamus's arms snaked around his neck, pulling Dean's head down. Their lips moved as if rehearsed, as if they'd kissed a thousand times before. Seamus nipped at Dean's lower lip, his tongue finding its way into Dean's mouth. When their tongues tangled, Seamus let out a moan and Dean swore he'd never heard anything as beautiful. It was a whirlwind of urgent hands, the taste of butterbeer on the tip of their tongues and utter and absolute bliss. Dean smiled as Seamus pulled back, pecking lightly on Dean's lips. It was soft, sweet, unlike anything Dean had ever felt. And then the sudden switch, as Seamus tilted his head, deepening the kiss and it was all a tangle of tongues again. Dean's hand had found its way under Seamus's shirt and fleetingly Dean could form the thought in his head of how grateful he was that Seamus hadn't tucked in his shirt. At the feeling of Dean's lean fingers grazing the bare skin of his hip, Seamus's whole body wracked with a shiver and he had to stop himself to catch his breath. Dean didn't waste any time, his mouth finding its way down his neck. Seamus's grip around Dean's neck tightened as another moan slipped his lip, seemingly serving to spur Dean on. 

"Get a room you guys!" A voice interrupted and Dean pushed Seamus violently back. They both turned towards the voice but only caught the whirling robes and the faint sliver of light as the doors closed behind whoever it had been. They were both panting, their eyes panicked as they met. Dean couldn't help but to laugh at the utter shock in Seamus's eyes, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Dean’s breathy laugh seemed to make Seamus relax, his body softening as he pulled closer to Dean. 

"I was not expecting that." He panted, pulling a hand through his ruffled hair. 

"Which part?" Dean chuckled as he leaned back against the wall, unbothered by the cold. It only served to remind him of the heat in front of him just moments ago. "The kissing or the interruption?" 

"Well kissing. Mostly." 

"Did you-" Dean hesitated. "Well did you like it?" It sounded sheepish and Dean furrowed his brow in irritation of his own ability to phrase his thoughts eloquently. Seamus seemed to sense his unease, trying his best to give Dean a reassuring smile. 

"I liked it." He murmured, inching closer. "But more importantly, I like you." If it was at all possible, Seamus believed his heart was hammering more wildly now than when they were kissing. "Do you-?" The question hung in the air, not needing to be voiced. Dean looked at him, nodding. 

"I definitely do." He breathed, looking more scared than happy to have voiced his feelings. It didn't matter to Seamus, he _knew_ Dean, and so Seamus decided that for now he could be happy enough for the both of them. Seamus couldn't help but grin, feeling the ease and comfort seep into his body. He felt as though he'd been tense and strung up for too long and now he could finally breathe, _truly_ breathe. Seamus took a deep breath, letting the icy air fill his lungs, stinging as it made its way down, before he circled his arms around Dean's neck. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. Seamus suppressed a moan as he pulled Dean down, their lips meeting again. It was a soft kiss, reassuring and calm. Seamus let his hand cup Dean's cheek, his thumb stroking his smooth skin. As Seamus pulled back he could hear Dean take a shaky breath. 

"What happens now?" Dean's voice was strained, barely a whisper. Truthfully Seamus was terrified of what the future would bring but he forced himself to focus on what was happening now. What had _just_ happened now. And for now, he was happy knowing Dean had chosen him, as he had chosen Dean. 

"Well _now_ , I have a strong craving for that candied apple." Seamus smiled, placing a quick peck on Dean's lips. "And then we'll figure this out. Together." Dean smiled at that, nodding. Effortlessly their hands found each other, entwining as they made their way inside, with the sweetest taste of butterbeer imaginable lingering on their lips.  



	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates don't always go the way you plan them to and toxic masculinity really is a bitch

Seamus had planned their first date to a tee. Where they would go, what they would do, and most importantly, what he wanted to tell Dean. But it so happened that his plans were overturned by a particularly nasty case of the cold. His nose was stuffed and runny and his throat hurt so much he could barely swallow his own saliva. A trip to Hogsmeade, and thus their date, was officially off.

"Harry, would you hurry up?" Ron moaned as Harry roamed the trunk by the foot of his bed. "Hermione will kill us if we don't get down in time. Remember last time we had her waiting?" Harry's only reply was a laugh of amusement, remembering how seething Hermione had been. Ron had quite frankly feared for his life. "And we only left her waiting for ten minutes that time!" Ron continued. "We're already six minutes late!"

"I'm ready!" Harry said, wrapping his scarf around his neck as he ushered Ron towards the door.

"Finally." Ron muttered, cursing under his breath as he went. Harry stopped in the door, turning to Dean who was lazily strewn across his bed.

"You not coming, Dean?"

"No. I'm not in the mood." Dean replied. "Plus I couldn't leave Seamus in this state, could I?" Dean allowed himself a quick glance at Seamus who was all tucked in his bed. Dean never dared let his eyes linger on the boy for too long in front of the others, after all they all thought that Dean and Seamus relationship was strictly limited to a friendship. A glance that lasted too long and suspicions could arise. 

"He's sleeping, though." Harry remarked. "He wouldn't even notice you being gone. That potion madam Pomfrey has him drinking puts him out like a light." Dean hesitated, glancing at Harry and then back at Seamus.

"Harry?!" Ron's voice drifted up to them. "What in the bloody hell is taking you so long?!"

"Go ahead." Dean smiled, waving at him to go. "I'll catch up with you later." Harry nodded, smiling warmly at him.

"I'll tell Ginny and Neville to wait up for you. _They_ won't mind having to wait _a few_ minutes longer for you." He chuckled as he left, leaving the room silent but for Seamus's soft snores. Dean watched him. His hair was all ruffled, his cheeks and nose a bright red color and with his skin covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I won't be gone too long." Dean murmured to himself, considering the fact that Seamus was fast asleep. He cast a final glance at the sleeping boy before grabbing his coat and heading downstairs.

~

"I'm just going to buy some tea and then leave." Dean murmured, the steam of his breath mingling in the freezing air. Hogsmeade was particularly busy today, since students from all three schools had taken the opportunity to take a day out of Hogwarts' walls.

"What? But we had a mind to go up to the Haunted House." Ginny moaned, tugging at his arm.

"You do know that's how horror movies start." Dean chuckled. "And we all know the handsome black guy _never_ survives in horror movies. I'm not about to tempt my fate." He chuckled. Ginny just rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed about him ditching them.

"Dean's got a point, Ginny." Neville chimed in. "That _is_  how horror movies start. A bunch of kids who just want to ' _check out_ ' an abandoned building or a haunted house. And they _always_ end up dead." "Oh my god not you too, Neville!" Ginny groaned, burying her head in neville's shoulder.

"Well you should know!" Neville huffed. "You're the one always forcing us to watch those movies. One would think you'd learned _something_ from them, eh?" 

"Goddamn it. Okay, fine." Ginny moped, arms crossed and brows furrowed in a scowl. "Would you rather head down to Zonko's then?" Neville nodded in excitement, his eyes suddenly bright and gleaming. "I'm really running low on hiccough sweets." She was all smiles again, linking her arm with Neville's.

"I'll be leaving you then." Dean smiled, before giving them a nod and turning to the road leading to Madam Puddifoots.

~ 

"Where've you been?" Seamus croaked as Dean entered the dorm room, brushing the snow out of his hair. Seamus gulped at the sight. Dean looked more radiant than ever, his cheeks glowing a faint pink and his hair riddled with crystal white snowflakes. He quickly lowered his gaze, unsure of whether Dean had caught him staring or not.

"Took a trip to Hogsmeade." Dean quipped, letting his heavy coat fall to the floor before he threw himself on his bed, hands behind his head.

"I can tell." Seamus replied.

"You feeling better?"

"No."

"I can tell." Dean grinned, as Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Real Sherlock Holmes, you." He mumbled, a slight tinge of irritable clinging to his voice. Compared to Dean, he figured he probably looked like a sniveling ogre. Suddenly he was more than aware of Dean's eyes on him. Seamus squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortably self aware in a sense he wasn't used to. At least not with Dean.

"I bought you tea, grumpy." Dean smiled, oblivious to Seamus's sudden discomfort. "Figured you'd appreciate that the most, considering your state I mean." Dean chuckled. With a flick of his wand, a tray with two cups of steaming hot tea floated in through the door to land on Seamus's lap. Dean had gotten really good at nonverbal spells, at least when it came to such simple ones as 'accio'. "Pinewood." Dean stated unnecessarily since the fresh scent of it had already filled the room. "Your favorite." Seamus smiled as he sniffed his tea, eyes closed in satisfaction. Nothing could beat the smell of pinewoods. Almost nothing, at least. Seamus though as he glanced at Dean. "I got it from madam Puddifoots. It was a straight nightmare getting in and out of that place."

"Too many girls after you?" Seamus inquired, hesitantly.

"Among others." Dean replied with a sigh. "People assume you go there just to find a someone to snog with."

"Well that's what you get for going to Puddifoots alone." Seamus jabbed at him as he blew on his tea.

"Wouldn't have happened if I'd taken you with me." Dean smirked. Seamus's eyes found his and Dean could tell Seamus was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Well I- you-" Seamus stuttered. Dean raised an eyebrow, challenging him to reply. "I'm _sick_ if you hadn't noticed." Seamus finally blurted out meekly.

"Well if that wasn't a pathetic comeback." Dean teased.

"Oh shut it." Seamus simply said, sipping at his tea. One ought to know when to admit one's defeat. Dean had always been better at the word play, the teasing, the flirting. Seamus was the master in banter, this was way out of his comfort zone and he had no problem admitting it. To himself at least. To everyone else, he boldly claimed to be the biggest flirt. "You know I had planned out this whole thing for our first date, right?" Seamus murmured, looking up at Dean through his lashes as he sipped his tea. With a swift movement of his want, Dean had gotten the other cup of tea, that had been floating in the middle of the room, to drift right into his hand. He cradled it as his brows furrowed in surprise.

"Really?" He smiled.

"I had planned to take you to madam Puddifoots. Today." Seamus didn't dare look up at Dean in fear of what he might find there. Maybe he thought it was cheesy? Ridiculous? But Seamus could still see him from the corner of his eye as Dean got up and sat down on Seamus's bed, pushing his legs away so he'd have room to sit.

"We can always go next time." Seamus could tell Dean was smiling by the tone of his voice, and he let out a deep breath of relief at that. At least he didn't find it _too_ ridiculous. Seamus pulled his legs closer to his chest,  his knees pointing towards the ceiling, so Dean could lean against them. "It's probably for the best that we didn't go there today anyway." Dean sighed, lazily draping one arm around Seamus legs. "It was so crowded we'd never get seats."

"Well it _is_ the number one place for love struck couples." Seamus murmured.

" _Love_ struck?" Dean flinched a little at the word, trying to keep his composure. _Love?_ Seamus froze, his eyes growing in realization of what he'd just implied.

"I mean- y'know- like-" Seamus stumbled on the words, frantically rattling his mind for something, _anything_. Of course he didn't mean _love_. Why the hell had he said that? "I just meant like for people who're dating. Or for people who're desperate for a good snogging." Dean seamed to relax, leaning against his legs.

"Yeah." He simply replied, resting his head on Seamus's knees. The cup of tea still in his hand had gone cold. The silence that followed was beyond awkward, and Seamus cursed himself for being the cause of it. "I want to kiss you." Dean's voice pierced through the silence, obliterating every though of awkwardness that Seamus had had.

"What?" Seamus forced a smile as he met Dean's gaze. Kissing was the last thing Seamus wanted to do right now. His head thretened to split open and the soreness in his throat was worse by the minute. Dean's cheeks started to take on a pink taint again. This time not from the cold.

"I want to-"

"Me too." Seamus blurted out before he could stop himself, cutting Dean off. He could feel not only his cheeks but his whole face heat up. _Fuck_. "But we can't." He quickly added. Dean's brows furrowed in question as he tilted his head, his eyes quizzical. "I've caught the meanest cold, remember? I'd hate for you to be stuck in this type of hell because of me."He rambled. 

"You should know my immune system is super strong. I never get sick." Dean murmured, setting the cup of tea on Seamus's night stand. Seamus mimicked his move.

"Please, you've been sick plenty of times. You'll get yourself bedridden just in time for Snape's big test." Seamus was anxiously rambling again, his stomach flipping as Dean inched closer. 

"I'll take my chances." Dean smirked as he climbed up on the bed, with one hand placed on the mattress on either side of Seamus's body.

"I won't." Seamus croaked, his voice had gone taut. "Please." He shrunk back against the headboard. Dean immediately backed away.

"Okay." Dean sighed as he threw himself onto his own bed.

"You're not mad, are you?" Seamus tried, afraid that he might've hurt Dean by rejecting him. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you it's just that I-" Seamus started, feeling the urgent need to explain himself. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Dean.

"Seamus-" Dean cut him off, his voice soft. "You know you're allowed to not want to be physical with me, for _any_ reason. Whether it be for being sick or because you're just not in the mood. You _know_ that right?" Seamus had to take a minute to contemplate it. He'd always _felt_ otherwise, as if he was supposed to always want to kiss, always be down to make out and be intimate. He was a guy after all, that was what guys were _supposed_ to feel. Or so he'd been taught. "Seamus? You do  _know_ it's okay to not want it all the time, right? It's okay to say no."

"You sure?" Seamus questioned, head tilted and eyes filled with doubt. Something in Dean broke. Dean gulped, sitting up on his bed so he could lean towards Seamus.

"Positively sure. I'm _never_ going to be upset with you for saying no." Dean spoke slowly, knowing that Seamus was clinging to every word he said. The creases of confusion and hesitance marking Seamus's face subsided as he relaxed, making way for relief. A hint of a smile played at Seamus's lips as he watched the boy he'd yearned to take on a proper date. "Well f you really don't mind giving this sniveling wreck a proper cuddle, I would definitely be up for it." Seamus murmured, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. He suddenly needed to feel Dean's skin against his, wanted to be all wrapped up in him. Dean laughed before he climbed into Seamus's bed again, draping his arms around the sniveling mess of a boy. He didn't mind at all.


	4. Being Unofficial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being an official couple definitely has both its ups and downs

It felt good. There was no denying that fact. Dean liked having something that no one else was a part of, something that was only his and Seamus'. He'd thought it would be hard, a struggle to keep the two of them a secret but he'd found himself enjoying it more than he cared to let on. Dean couldn't help the grin that was plastered on his face as he made his way down the abandoned corridor. His every step echoed all around him, defying the stillness. In a way mimicking his own feelings, he figured. As he passed the bookshelves lining the walls someone suddenly grabbed onto his robes, pulling him back. Dean's stomach lurched as he dropped the scrolls of parchment in his hands to reach for his wand.

"What's got you all distracted?" _Seamus_. Dean relaxed, allowing Seamus to push him up against the corner of the bookshelf. "I could've been a menacing Slytherin out to get you." Seamus mused, a sly smile curving his lips. Dean rolled his eyes.

"First of all-" Dean smirked, giving Seamus a slight shove. "Not all Slytherins are evil. Stop generalizing." It was Seamus' turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Second of all-" Dean's voice drifted off as he watched Seamus. Amusement was dancing in his eyes, glinting as they met Dean's. Dean opened his mouth, frantically searching for something to say. _What was his second point?_ Seamus tilted his head, a bewildered smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Blimey-" Seamus breathed. "This has got to be the best day of m'life. Dean Thomas _doesn't_ have a point to make. Dean Thomas who _always_ has something clever to say, suddenly does not. How can it be?" He teased, laughing triumphantly.

"You're distracting me." Dean huffed. "A pretty face always makes me lose my train of thoughts." It was Seamus turn to be gobsmacked. His lips parted slightly, his eyebrows shooting up as he blinked at Dean. He wasn't sure he'd heard it right. _Pretty face?_ Dean must be delusional. Seamus could feel his face heating up and he _knew_ Dean could see the rapid change of color on his cheeks. Dean bit his lips, trying his hardest not to grin at Seamus. It was just too easy to have him completely dumbfounded. Dean chuckled as he snaked his arm around Seamus's waist, pulling him closer. Seamus was quick to respond, his hands wrapping around Dean's face. If someone had a pretty face it was Dean. Seamus stared in awe as he let his thumb roll over his cheek, tracing down his jaw and then up to his full lips. Dean shivered under his touch. His eyes flicked down to Seamus lips briefly before focusing back on his eyes. He wanted so badly to press his lips against Seamus's but he forced himself to stop, making it a point to let Seamus decide.

"You're the pretty face." Seamus mumbled before pressing his lips against Dean's. He felt as though his body melted against Dean's, molding against the shape of him perfectly. They fit. Dean smiled under the kiss, inhaling sharply. It wasn't a long kiss, nor a deep one. It was far from passionate and urgent. It was simply theirs, soft and warm and filled with something none of them could quite place. A deep warmth spread at the pit of Seamus' stomach and he felt as though his skin was tingling. He pulled away from Dean, their faces mere inches away with their foreheads resting against each other. "Dean-" Seamus murmured.

"Seamus." Dean breathed. His eyes were closed but he smiled. Somehow that reassured Seamus.

"You do know I really like you." It came out as a soft whisper. Dean could feel his stomach flip, his whole body feeling suddenly weightless. He tilted his head, placing a peck on the tip of Seamus's nose.

"I know."

"Good." Seamus tip toed, placing a quick kiss on Dean's lips before pulling away. "Now lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry." He took Dean's hand in his own as he started to pull him down the corridor.

"It's past ten." Dean chuckled. "We should be in bed already." 

"So? If we get caught; just leave the talking to me."

"And how d'you reckon we are going to get into the kitchens?" "

"You underestimate me." Seamus smirked, giving Dean a nudge. "Being friends with Hufflepuffs has its perks y’know." Dean laughed. _Of course_.

"Fine." Dean sighed. "Let me just get my scrolls." As he turned away from Seamus, leaning down to collect the parchment strewn on the floor, he smiled. Dean could not remember the last time he'd ever felt that happy.

~

“Valentine’s day is tomorrow.” Ginny sighed. She was lying on the thick carpet in the common room with a book resting on her chest. Neville nodded absentmindedly, not stopping his scribbling on his piece of parchment. Their essays on the goblin wars were due tomorrow. Of course, only Dean and Hermione were finished.

“Who cares.” Ron mumbled, before turning to Hermione. “But did goblins _have_ wands and then were stripped of them? Or were they never allowed to have wands in the _first_ place and therefore rebelled?”

“They didn’t rebel only because they wanted wands, Ron.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“This would be a whole lot easier if you just let me read your essay, y'know.” Ron smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione. “I’ll do anything. I’ll even be your date for Valentine’s, so you don’t have to spend it alone.”

“Ah Mate-” Dean groaned. “That’s just rude!”

“Like the Yule Ball all over again.” Hermione murmured, her jaw tensing.

“If someone’s gonna be alone, it’s you, Ron.” Ginny laughed. “Again.”

“What?” Ron questioned.

“Hermione’s got a date with Krum.” Harry yawned, putting down his quill. “And I’m done!” Ron didn’t seem happy about that, but he knew better than to comment on it. He’d gotten enough of a scolding, from all of them after upsetting Hermione at the Yule Ball.

“Anyway-” Ginny continued. “This muggle born Beauxbatons girl, Juliette, made her folks send her a television set and a box that can be used to watch muggle movies with. She invited me to join her friends to watch a movie. You were all invited.”

“A vcr?” Harry said, almost jumping out of his chair with excitement. “ _And_ a tv?! Her parents must be rich.”

“Whatever it is, it sounds interesting!” Neville smiled. “I’m in.” Seamus looked up from his parchment, his eyes searching for Dean’s. He grimaced, opening his mouth as if to say something. Seamus sure as hell did not want to watch a movie with the rest of the group. He wanted to be with Dean. Alone. But alas they were nothing more than just friends, officially. It would be hard to explain why he’d want to spend time alone with his best friend, on Valentine’s.

“Sure.” Seamus said flatly. “Great idea.”

“You don’t sound enthusiastic at all.” Ginny laughed. Seamus just shrugged. “So Neville, Seamus, Ron and Harry are all in. Dean I’m guessing you’ll be busy?”

“What?” Dean chuckled. “Why would I be busy?”

“Well, I heard Georgina was going to ask you out.”

“She hasn’t.” Dean could feel his face heating up under Seamus questioning glare. “Plus, I’d say no if she did.” He was quick to add.

“Why?” Ron asked, obviously baffled. “She’s  _very_ cute.”

“How do you even know who she is?” Harry chuckled. “Wait, who is she?”

“Georgina's in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class.” Ginny replied. “She’s a Ravenclaw. Super smart, of course. And super cute.”

“I’m not interested.” Dean cut her off, before she could go on to tell them how amazing this girl was. Ginny did that a lot, and once she’d started it was hard stopping her.

“Whatever.” Ginny shrugged. “Oh, but invite that friend of yours would you, Dean? Sylvie. She’s sweet.” Dean nodded. “So you’re all in! Perfect.”

“Do you know what movie we’ll be watching?” Harry questioned.

“Something called _Philadelphia_ , I think. I hope it’s romantic.” Ginny murmured. “It’s Valentine’s after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly; thank you so much for reading this far. I appreciate you so much!  
> Secondly; I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating for so long. When life gets in the way, it truly gets in the way. 
> 
> But now down to business, I'll be having patronus appearances further along in the story but of course, we haven't gotten any info on Dean's patronus. SO what shape do you think Dean's patronus would take? Of course I have my own ideas but I'm eager to know what you all think. 
> 
> Please, please shoot me a message (on tumblr preferably, cause then we can discuss in private) or just comment here!!


End file.
